Allocation
by Oy Angelina
Summary: The musings of the Hogwarts Sorting Hat as it places the MWPP characters into their Houses. A supplementry tale to PENSIEVE which is STRONGLY RECOMMENDED to be read before hand.


A/N  
  
I've read in more than one place that JKR is going to show in later books that there is something more to the Sorting Hat than we initially assumed and I've always been interested in general. That's where this fic- lit comes in. I decided to explore what the Sorting Hat would have to say about certain MWPP characters when they first arrived at Hogwarts.  
  
Fair warning:  
  
1) This probably will be a little huh-worthy if you haven't already read ALL of Pensieve so far since I've included several original characters introduced in it.  
  
2) There is a definite SPOILER quality if you're only part way through Pensieve because I mention characters that may or may not have been introduced depending on what chapter you're on. Additionally, some characters sorted and things as said by the Sorting Hat that might hint at future plots of Pensieve.  
  
Still want to read?  
  
* * *  
  
~ Allocation ~  
  
By: Oy! Angelina  
  
* * *  
  
"May I have all of your attention please," Professor McGonagall's voice boomed against the walls of the Great Hall.  
  
Instantly the other chatter in the room silenced itself as the students and faculty of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry focused their interest upon their Deputy Headmistress. A roll of parchment was clutched in Professor McGonagall's hand as she surveyed the fidgeting, anxious 1st Years who were admitted to the school for 1970.  
  
A scruffy haired boy with glasses prodded the rather hyperactive young man next to him with his knobby elbow, coaxing the grinning boy with black hair to remain attentive.  
  
On the opposite side of the crowd, a lean pale young man with shiny hair overlooked his peers with a superior expression as a brunette girl eyed the other children as though she expected something to happen with them.  
  
Another girl with waist long black hair and sharp eyes appeared to be picking individuals out of the group as hawks would rodents in a field. Her glare fell harshly on a curly haired blonde bouncing on her heels next to a redheaded girl who stared in awe at the ceiling overhead.  
  
A boy with sandy hair hinting at gray stood on the outskirts of the other 1st Years doing his best to remain unnoticed.  
  
So many children with so much promise before them. Young witches and wizards learning magic in increasingly uncertain times. Most had parents who had assumed that the darkness over the wizarding world had departed with Grindelwald but now a sorcerer calling himself "Voldemort" was taking on a mantle of terror.  
  
What world would these children know? What effect would it have upon them?  
  
Minerva McGonagall didn't bother herself with these questions as she unrolled the parchment between her hands, scanning her green eyes over all the names of each of the new students standing expectantly before her.  
  
"When I call your name, please step forward and sit upon the stool," announced the professor, "I will place the Sorting Hat upon your head and you will be assigned to your House that will act as your home for the remainder of your Hogwarts career."  
  
Returning her eyes to the parchment, Professor McGonagall called out the name marking the top of it.  
  
* * *  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Alcott, Debra ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ Interesting. . . I see you have much determination within you but never at the expense of others. You wish to be recognized but as someone who earned their lot and took no high roads to achieve it. So much would suggest you as best suited for HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Atropos, Ophelia ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ Clever and modest, virtues to prize undoubtedly but something more is there. Something without a pulse to touch upon but a life entirely of its own. I wonder what it will reward you with. An advantage most would envy or possibly sorrow for knowing more than some may care to see? In your case, I think you will require the contemplativeness of RAVENCLAW!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Avery, Regius ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ You're a middle child, a position of natural diplomacy. You know how to craft words and subtlety sway those around you. How to stand at the eye of the storm without being drawn in. Such a cool head and skill at handling others would be honed best within SLYTHERIN!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
Bastion, Amanda  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ You're a sturdy one; in character and talent. A very well-rounded girl who neither lacks or shines. Some would pity this harmony within you and make you pity it as well. What House would allow you to appreciate such even-handed skill? I know, HUFFLEPUFF! *  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Black, Sirius ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ Ah, so I finally meet the youngest Black of this generation. You carry much of your sisters with you. The brilliance of your eldest, the loyalty of the middle, and the passion of the one just before you; yet you are neither a Ravenclaw nor a Huflepuff curiously enough.  
  
"Don't you dare say Slytherin! I can't stand to be in a House that would have that git Malfoy as a member."  
  
~ Well I very much doubt Slytherin could stand to have you as one either so it had better be GRYFFINDOR!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Copia, Florence ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ Your blood and name has prosperity akin to it, but do you wish to be nothing greater than the heir to the achievements of your forbearers?  
  
"I'd like to be more. More than a witch with breeding."  
  
~ You can be more. You can learn to seize opportunities as they present themselves and be more than some wizard's trophy. You can learn what influence to use to bend the wills of others and how to best wield it in SLYTHERIN!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Evans, Lily ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ This all must be strange and exciting for you. It always is for your kind.  
  
"You mean because I'm a . . . a muggle-born?"  
  
~ No, that wasn't the kind I was referring to. Yours is the kind that is sought by a greatness they would never seek and always pull through with the highest marks. You kind lives an immortal life.  
  
"Are you saying I'll never die?"  
  
~ I am saying pay no heed to the short-sighted when they speak of immortality as merely a freedom from death. The true immortality is reserved for those who make their names legend on the lips of those who can speak. I suppose the real question is would you have your name be legend because you are humble enough to accept it or because you are powerful enough to take it?  
  
"I think I'd much rather accept it."  
  
~ Than accept a life as a GRYFFINDOR!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
Figg, Arabella  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ Magic is something so easily abused in the hands of the young, something that can leave witches and wizards unimaginative and idle. I have no concerns for you, though, young lady. Not with the energy and desire to affect and touch so much with your own simple, hands. An exuberance capable of moving worlds and shaking souls. Something that would be well complimented by GRYFFINDOR!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Kinkade, Cassidy ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ I see something in you that is different from the others, something that will set you apart and force you to claim a solid identity on your own. Something that with make you stronger for it but burdened nonetheless.  
  
"Really? What do ye think should I do?"  
  
~ Be yourself and proud of whatever that may be, but that's such trite advice isn't hm? Your wit and sense of self would fair well in Slytherin but secrecy and misdirection would become well-ingrained within you as well. There will be a time in your life when you will require courage and the ability to hold your head high no matter how many eyes are upon you. Slytherin will not provide this; however it can be found in GRYFFINDOR!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Lestrange, Aaron ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ You see power as a birthright, something owed to you? After all, you have the blood, the family, everything you could ever need to convince yourself that this is true.  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
~ Power is only useful to those powerful enough to claim it, my boy. The seduction of power makes us crave it however it is elusive. . . deceitful. . . and sometimes we find ourselves being controlled by the very thing we sought to possess.  
  
"Just say 'Slytherin'."  
  
~ SLYTHERIN!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Lupin, Remus ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ You're questioning whether you belong here aren't you? True, you are different from any other child's head I have sat upon before . . . and possibly after, but that says nothing for why you are here. You live the life you make for yourself, boy, its accomplishments and its consequences. Your potential for great accomplishments has brought you to Hogwarts just as your ability to handle the responsibility of great consequences has placed you in GRYFFINDOR!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Macnair, Walden ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ You lack many things needed to be successful in most Houses; however there is something Slytherin could teach you. Know that strength comes in many forms: Character, skill, wisdom, friends with the least of which being brawn. You possess the least at the moment but perhaps you can acquire something more in SLYTHERIN!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
McGinnis, Gwendolyn  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
"I'm not entirely sure what I'm supposed to do. I'm the first of my family to be admitted to Hogwarts. What if I'm no good?"  
  
~ Aren't the first steps always the most terrifying? I wonder what footprints will you leave for those that will follow you. What will your new blood bring to a world formerly deprived of it?  
  
"My guess would be an abnormal amount of explosions."  
  
~ Such confidence, tsk, tsk. Definitely something to be improved upon in GRYFFINDOR!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
McKinnon, Bradley  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ My you are a carefree one aren't you? It truly doesn't matter to you which House you are accepted into. I believe such a relaxed disposition would be well-received by HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
McKinnon, Riley  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ There are many loyalties to be found and earned in this life, none so precious as those of family. The more time you spend with your brother the more you will come to appreciate the value and solidarity of such ties. I believe I shall keep you with him in HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
Nott, Serpen  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ I wonder . . . what is the most important lesson for a child to learn? I have always thought it is the ability to stand tall and apart from his peer while earning their respect. By no means an easy task, no, but certainly one worth pursuing. Hopefully you will learn the value of independence within SLYTHERIN!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Meeks, Millicent ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ How odd, the first Meeks I have ever been set upon that has no place within Ravenclaw's House. You would be better served as a Gryffindor.  
  
"No, you must be mistaken. My family is entirely Ravenclaws. We aren't proud or outspoken like a Gryffindor. Please, I'm not brave enough for that."  
  
~ Courage is not the absence of fear, child, it's recognizing that there are things more important than being afraid. You cannot bury such awareness behind books as you would inevitably within Ravenclaw. No, the most important lesson in your life, young Meeks, will be learned in GRYFFINDOR!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Pettigrew, Peter ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ Aren't you a simple case to consider? You don't require Slytherin to give you a keen eye for opportunity or Ravenclaw to make you pragmatic anymore than you need Hufflepuff to show you the value of hard work. Of course lessons in loyalty and honor can still be received in GRYFFINDOR!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Potter, James ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ Scruffy black hair such as this can belong to only one family line. No Potter who has ever attended Hogwarts has been sorted into anything other than a Gryffindor.  
  
"I know."  
  
~ Did you also know no Potter has ever been sorted into Gryffindor without proving they belong in Gryffindor?  
  
"Er. . . how do I do that?"  
  
~ By showing everyone that a feeble body finds value in blood and a weak soul believes the only strength is found in a wand. By refusing to compromise your integrity while sharing your glory. By possessing the courage to change what is wrong in the world and the wisdom to recognize the things worth preserving. By knowing what dreams are worth living for and what causes are worth dying for. Can you prove all this to me now?  
  
"I don't see how I can right this moment. . ."  
  
~ Well, you can prove it to me by bringing pride to GRYFFINDOR!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Rosier, Evan ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ You possess something indomitable . . . something that refuses to be daunted by opposition. I also see a devotion to people . . .to causes that you would give yourself completely over to if you believed enough in them. What will you do with such resolve? Where will your loyalties lie?  
  
"I suppose I'll just do the best I can for the people I want to do the best for? Is that what you mean?"  
  
~ I think we often look too readily to others to tell us what is worthwhile in our lives. Perhaps your values with be made more clear within HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Snape, Severus ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ Your parents were both in Slytherin. . . both went very far because of it. You hope to prove you are every bit the product of two such successes. You won't allow yourself to be a wasted investment for all the potential they saw.  
  
"I don't belong in Slytherin because my parents belonged there. The other children. . . their Houses simply don't suit me and have little to offer me."  
  
~ So your motivations lie with aspiration and prestige. Will your father's mind be able to recognize the difference between being powerful and being within someone's power? Would your mother's pride tolerate anything less than remaining a master of your own destiny?  
  
"Just place me in Slytherin before I place the Diffindo curse upon your tattered frame."  
  
~ Threatening me to get your way? That's certainly novel of a child your age. Well you will require that kind of creativity and matured decisiveness hope to be any sort of success in SLYTHERIN!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Travers, Tristan ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ Such a need for acceptance, for validation. Is it all truly that intimidating? I doubt you could handle the inherent stress of most of the Houses in Hogwarts. Perhaps a place were you will find a bit more comfort and camaraderie? Perhaps HUFFLEPUFF!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Tudor, Marylyn ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ There is so much uncertainty in this mind. Brilliance, resolve, conviction, but mostly uncertainty. You seeks a purpose, a validation of your life. . . a sense of worth. You are expected to be great like your father yet you don't know what this means.  
  
"No, I don't. Can you tell me?"  
  
~ I cannot tell you what your potential is, but you can live it and see if you bare your father's mark. You will be allowed to explore such potential within SLYTHERIN!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Undercross, Hekate ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ I see Slytherin for you. A place that welcomes assertiveness and demands fortitude of its members. It will not press you to be as cheerful and vivacious as the other girls in your Year anymore than it will insist for you to nurture those weaker than you. Yes, you would be very content in SLYTHERIN!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Weaver, Bronwyn ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ I see you as a Ravenclaw, the House of those who prize knowledge before all else. Of course, you would argue that you're not much for studies or interested in excellent marks, but there is more knowledge in the world to be found outside of parchments and tomes. There is the knowledge of others and the ability to learn more from them and through experience than any book can teach. For all its genius, this is a quality greatly lacking to Ravenclaw at times. That is why I see you in RAVENCLAW!  
  
*  
  
* *  
  
* * *  
  
~ Wilkes, Winifred ~  
  
* * *  
  
* *  
  
*  
  
~ A familiar name, your Mother's . . . yet so little else resembling her. A true Slytherin she was, the good with the bad. Still you could step into her shadow if you so desire and claim more from the woman than just her name. The good and the bad.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
~ It's the difference of where you allow your nature to cultivate itself. Choices we live with that allow us to be blissfully ignorant of the alternatives we avoided and opportunities overlooked. Where do you see yourself?  
  
"I should be in Slytherin with Severus. That's where I belong."  
  
~ You have ambition, yes, but not for yourself. Your devotion would be better nurtured with the Hufflepuffs where as Slytherin would exploit such selflessness.  
  
"I'll manage."  
  
~ Perhaps your cunning will be enough within SLYTHERIN!  
  
* * *  
  
As the last of the 1st Years sat amongst their new House, Professor Dumbledore raised his glass for a toast the rest of the Great Hall joined him in.  
  
"To the families you have found this day as well as the friends and fortune you will find within them," the Headmaster announced, "remember that but one choice has been made this day with many more that will follow you throughout the courses of your lives. Some choices will belong to you and the rest to others; however, always bear in mind that the choices themselves are nowhere near as meaningful to our lives as what we do with them."  
  
Sentiments the students of Hogwarts could all drink to.  
  
* * *  
  
* * * * * *  
  
* * *  
  
So what did you guys think of my supplementary story? Should I continue to write more little neither here nor there tales about characters in Pensieve. I might be open to suggestions and, naturally, credit if someone has a particularly clever notion that they want to be explored. Please don't asked for smut or slash since I want to keep things fluffy on the sexual front here, but otherwise if there's something you're curious about something I've mentioned and think there might be a story to it that's not likely to come up in Pensieve, I'll consider writing about it.  
  
Just throwing that out there.  
  
And no, this isn't ALL the people in Lily and James's year but who has time to make up 40+ sorting hat placements let alone read them? 


End file.
